This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Serial No. 89217546, filed on Oct. 9, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an apparatus for measuring tension and stress, and more particularly to an apparatus for measuring tension and stress, which is capable of adjusting an angle of measurement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tension and stress testers are employed in measurement of tension and/or stress in different ways, or of a relationship between tension/stress and strain in different kinds of objects, such as the measurement of elastic force and coefficient of elasticity of a spring, the tension between two magnets, and static and dynamic friction of an object.
By the angle of measurement, conventional tension and stress testers can be categorized into the testers for measurement in a horizontal direction and testers for measurement in vertical direction. FIGS. 1-1B respectively illustrate a top view and side view of a conventional horizontal tension and stress tester for measurement in the horizontal direction. The horizontal tension and stress tester 100 has an elongated configuration along the Y-axis. In the horizontal tension and stress tester 100, a carriage 106 is mounted on a sleeve bearing 108, where the sleeve bearing 108 is relatively supported by a guide shaft 110. Further, a spiral shaft 104 goes through and relatively supports the carriage 106. In this way, by driving the spiral shaft 110 using a motor 102, the carriage 106 can move along the guide shaft 110 in the Y-axis. On the other hand, the carriage 106 further includes a tension and stress sensor 112 for measuring tension and stress on an object being tested (not shown in Figures). Thus, the motor 112 controls the displacement of the tension and stress sensor 112 mounted on the carriage 106.
In order to employ the horizontal tension and stress tester 100 to measure tension and/or stress in different ways, or to measure a relationship between tension/stress and strain in different kinds of objects, the tension and stress sensor 112 can be additionally equipped with a suitable test tool for measurement, taken along the Y-axis, of an object to be tested in the supporting frame (not shown).
FIGS. 2A and 2B, corresponding to FIGS. 1A and 1B, respectively illustrate a front view and side view of a conventional vertical tension and stress tester 200 for measurement in a vertical direction. The vertical tension and stress tester 200 is mounted on a base plate 202, and has an elongated configuration along the Z-axis. The vertical tension and stress tester 200 has a tension and stress sensor 204 capable of moving along the Z-axis and measuring tension and/or stress of an object being tested in the direction along the Z-axis. Since the mechanism and operation of the vertical tension and stress tester 200 are identical to that of the horizontal tension and stress tester 100 except for the angle of measurement, for the sake of brevity, they will not be described.
As described above, the horizontal tension and stress tester 100 can only do measurements for the object horizontally while the vertical tension and stress tester 200 can only do measurements for the object vertically. When it is required to do measurements for the object in the horizontal and vertical directions respectively, both the horizontal tension and stress tester 100 and the vertical tension and stress tester 200 should be employed. However, if purchase of the two testers is necessary, the total cost of testing is greatly increased. Besides, when the object is required to be tested in an arbitrary angle of measurement, the two testers are ineffective, leading to a limitation in the required measurement.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for measuring tension and stress capable of adjusting an angle of measurement. By using the apparatus for measuring tension and stress according to the invention, tension and stress measurement for an object can be done in an arbitrary angle of measurement. When the object is required to be tested in both horizontal and vertical directions, the apparatus for measuring tension and stress according to the invention can fulfil this requirement. Thus, it is unnecessary to employ two different tension and stress testers for measurement, resulting in the expense for measuring instrument reduced by about xc2xc to xc2xd as compared with the expense of the conventional approach. Hence, the total cost for measurement is reduced greatly. In addition, the apparatus for measuring tension and stress according to the invention is more convenient to users than the conventional approach does.
In accordance with the object of the invention, it provides an apparatus for measuring tension and stress. The apparatus includes a base plate, a supporting member, and a body for measuring tension and stress. The supporting member is mounted on the base plate. The body for measuring tension and stress is attached to the supporting member so that the body for measuring tension and stress is capable of being turned, and capable of being secured on the supporting member after the body for measuring tension and stress makes an angle with the base plate for measurement.
For adjusting the angle with the base plate for measurement, the supporting member includes a revolving spindle with a bearing for attaching the body for measuring tension and stress to the supporting member, and for the body for measuring tension and stress to turn on the revolving spindle for adjusting the angle with the base plate for measurement.
In addition, the body for measuring tension and stress includes a tension and stress sensor, a translational mechanism, and a range finder. The tension and stress sensor is used for measuring tension and/or stress of an object to be tested. The translational mechanism is employed for driving the tension and stress sensor in translation. The range finder is used for measuring a distance between the object and the range finder.